


אלה החיים

by Translaions (MidnightFragments)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, אזכורים של מיקל ארטטה, אלברו ארבלואה, גוטי הרננדס, מעט מאוד ססק פברגאס, סנטי קאסורלה, ראול גונזלס, תרגום
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/Translaions
Summary: זהו סיפור על ארבעה גברים.





	אלה החיים

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [c'est la vie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354381) by estuve. 



> הצלחתי לעצב את היצירה הזאת עם הידע המאוד מוגבל שלי ב-CSS. אני בהלם.
> 
> תהנו!
> 
> AO3 מעצבן והוסיף לי רווחים מיותרים במקומות רנדומאליים. תהיו נחמדים ותגידו לי אם אתם מוצאים משהו שנראה לא בסדר?

_יש רגעים, שאנחנו מוכרחים לבחור בין שני אלה: אם לחיות חיים עצמאיים, מלאים ושלמים – או להמשיך חיים מזויפים, ריקניים, שפלים ונבזיים…_

-אוסקר ויילד

זהו סיפור על ארבעה גברים.

**ההתחלה.**

צ'אבי אוהב דברים רבים. צ'אבי אוהב את האופן בו משחקת השמש על פניו כשהוא מתעורר בבוקר. צ'אבי אוהב לצאת לריצות של חצות על החוף כדי לנקות את ראשו ממחשבות. צ'אבי אוהב תנומות של אחר הצהריים על הספה עם בנו. צ'אבי, אתם מבינים, _צ'אבי_ אוהב את סטיבן ג'רארד. צ'אבי אוהב ללכת לצדו של סטיבי ולחשוב על כל הדרכים השונות לומר " _אני אוהב אותך_ " (על מיליון דרכים, הוא מחליט אחר צהריים אחד לאחר דיון עמוק עם סטיבי). צ'אבי אוהב להקשיב לסטיבי מדבר (משך שעות על גבי שעות), להקשיב לדרך בה הוא מדבר – הדברים שהוא אומר (הוא זוכר את הימים בהם הוא היה צריך לנסות לפענח מה לנער (לגבר) ממרסיסייד היה לומר). צ'אבי אוהב לשנן את הקמטים הקטנים (קמטי הצחוק) סביב עיניו של סטיבי. צ'אבי, אתם מבינים, _צ'אבי_ אוהב את (מאוהב) סטיבן ג'רארד.

(ככה זה התחיל –)

 _סטיבן ג'ורג' ג'רארד. סטיבי ג'ורג' ג'רארד. סטיבן ג'ורג'י ג'רארד. סטיבי ג'י. קפטן_. צ'אבי תוהה לרגע איך הוא צריך לקרוא לסטיבן ג'רארד הזה – תוהה אם יהיה לו אכפת אם הילד החדש (צ'אבי) יקרא לו סטיבן או סטיבי מההתחלה. _אולי אני צריך לקרוא לו 'אדוני'_ , הוא חושב.

או ממלמל לעצמו, מנסה לראות איך זה יתגלגל על הלשון (הזרה) שלו. "שלום, קפטן חדש! שלום, סניור ג'רארד! שלום, _סטיבן_." חיוך עולה על פניו, והוא מבין שהוא אוהב את צליל שמו של סטיבי על שפתיו.

מאוחר יותר, כשמציגים אותו בפני סטיבן ג'רארד, צ'אבי מחייך (החיוך שלו רחב מדי), ואומר (אולי ביותר מדי התלהבות) (הכול די קורה בדרך ההפוכה מזו בה צ'אבי מתנהג בדרך כלל, אבל זה הקפטן החדש שלו, והוא רוצה להותיר רושם), "שלום, מר ג'רארד!"

החיוך המפציע על פניו של סטיבי מרתק, צ'אבי מחליט.

"פשוט תקרא לי סטיבי, בחור."

"סטיבי."

(יפהפה.)

~*~

סרחיו מספר לאנשים שהוא פגש את פרננדו בבר, ולא דרך כדורגל.

הוא מספר לאנשים שהפעם הראשונה בה הוא ראה את פרננדו הייתה בבר בסביליה בערב חג המולד (כי כן, פרננדו חוסה טורס סנס אוהב לבלות את חג המולד בבר בסביליה) (זה אחד החלקים היחידים בסיפורו של סרחיו עליהם פרננדו אוהב להתווכח, "למה שאני אהיה בבר בסביליה בחד המולד? לפחות תגיד משהו אמין," אבל סרחיו מסרב, "לא, זה היה בר בסביליה בערב חג המולד.") הוא מספר להם שהוא בדיוק הגיע למקום כשהוא ראה גוש שיער מכוער יושב על הבר (זה החלק השני עליו פרננדו אוהב להתווכח, "היי, אתה לא חושב שאתה קצת מגזים…"). לכאורה ( _לכאורה_ ), סרחיו ניגש אליו והייתה להם שיחה נפלאה על משמעות החיים, והם הבינו שיש להם _כל כך_ הרבה תחומי עניין משותפים. ואז, כמה חודשים לאחר מכן כשריאל מדריד החתימה את סרחיו ראמוס גארסיה, וריאל מדריד שיחקה נגד אתלטיקו מדריד, וסרחיו ראמוס גארסיה תיקל את פרננדו חוסה טורס סנס, הוא (סרחיו) הבין, " _הו_." וזו הייתה ההתחלה של ( _הידידות_ (ואתם צריכים לזכור את העובדה הזו) של) פרננדו וסרחיו. לכאורה.

פרננדו אוהב להגיד שהם הכירו דרך כדורגל, ולא במועדון או בבר. הוא אומר שהם שיחקו זה נגד זה, ונראה שהייתה ביניהם משיכה מידית.

המשחק היה ריאל מדריד נגד אתלטיקו מדריד באוקטובר של שנת 2005 (ריאל ניצחה 3-0). חודשים אחרי המשחק הזה, פרננדו נכנס לבר (במדריד) כשהוא איתר גוש שיער מכוער יושב על יד הדלפק (אם הם כבר מספרים את הסיפור _הזה_ למישהו (מה שלא קורה הרבה – בעיקר בגלל (שכל מה) שפרננדו רוצה זה שסרחיו יהיה שמח (וזה קורה כשסרחיו זוכה לספר את הגרסה שלו)). סרחיו נוהג למחות, "מעולם לא היה לי – ולעולם לא יהיה – גוש שיער מכוער על הראש, ניניו." פרננדו נוהג לחייך ולהתעלם ממנו). פרננדו מסביר, "הוא הסתובב וחייך אליי. היינו חברים מאותו הרגע."

(זה ( _זה_ ) איך שזה קרה באמת.)

הם נפגשו במשחק של ריאל מדריד נגד אתלטיקו מדריד, וניתן לומר שהם לא באמת הבחינו זה בזה מחוץ לתיקולים קשים ומסירות מיומנות ומאבקים על כדורים והדחף להוכיח את עצמם לעיר (שלהם) (אבל קשה לא להבחין בנער הזהב של אתלטיקו – ואפילו קשה יותר לפספס את הרכש המהולל החדש של ריאל).

זה לא היה עד שהם נקראו לנבחרת שהם טרחו לערוך היכרות, ורק בגלל שראול הכריח אותם.סרחיו חושב שהוא התאהב ברגע שהוא ראה את פרננדו, אבל מספר לאנשים שהוא חשב שהוא שמוק. פרננדו (משקר) אומר שסרחיו, עבורו, היה רק עוד כדורגלן – אלא שהפעם היה לו שיער ארוך.

פרננדו ניגש עם טינה. "ראול אמר לי לבוא להגיד שלום.

סרחיו הרים גבה. "שלום." זה היה מלא בחוסר עניין/עצבנות/שחצנות.

בוז (דמו של פרננדו סמר). "אתה חדש.שברת את השיא שלי של השחקן הכי צעיר. תיקלת אותי לפני כמה חודשים. זה כאב. יש לך שיער ארוך–"

נחירה. "אתה מתכוון ללהג כל הזמן, פרננדו טורס? או שאתה מתכוון להגיד לי שאני יכול לקרוא לך ננדו או ניניו מתי שהוא בקרוב? כי ראול אמר לי לקרוא לך ככה, אבל אני לא רוצה אלא אם אתה אומר לי, ו–"

גיחוך. "מי מלהג עכשיו? הנוכחות שלי גורמת לך להיות עצבני, ראמוס?"

סרחיו מרים גבה באיטיות, התנגדות צרובה בפניו הצעירות (הגאות). "מי אתה חושב שאתה–"

פרננדו מחייך כשהוא קוטע אותו. "פרננדו חוסה טורס סנס. אבל אתה יכול לקרוא לי ננדו. או ניניו."

חיוך איטי.

(פרננדו _היה_ מספר את הסיפור הזה, אלא שסרחיו לא נותן לו. "זה לא כאילו זה איזה סיפור אהבה או משהו כזה, מותר לנו לייפות את זה קצת," הוא אומר. (וזה הסיפור של סרחיו ופרננדו.))

 

**האמצע.**

"פרננדו, מאור חיי, אש חלציי. חטאי, נפשי. פר-ננ-דו."

פרננדו צוחק, זורק על סרחיו את העותק שלו של _לוליטה_ , "לך תזדיין, זה רק הדף הראשון ואתה כבר הורס את זה."

סרחיו מגחך, מחזיק את הספר שלו בהגנה עצמית כדי לנסות ולהדוף את העותק המעופף של פרננדו. "פשוט חשבתי שזה נשמע יותר טוב ככה."

פרננדו מגלגל את עיניו (מנסה לא להסמיק). "אנחנו יכולים _בבקשה_ לקחת את זה ברצינות, סרחיו?"

סרחיו נאנח בדרמטיות. " _אתה_ יכול, _אנחנו_ לא יכולים." פרננדו נועץ בו מבט. הוא מתעלם וממשיך, "אני פשוט לא מבין למה אנחנו עושים את מפגשי הקריאה המטופשים האלה כשאנחנו יכולים להיות בחוץ ולשחק כדורגל או משהו."

"כי אנחנו תמיד משחקים כדורגל. הפסקה היא לא בהכרח משהו רע."

"אוקי, יש בזה משהו, אבל– זה _קיץ_ , ואנחנו קוראים ספרים. באמת, ננדו? _באמת_?" (פרננדו לא בטוח אם הוא שומע רמיזה בקולו או שזה רק המוח שלו משחק איתו משחקים. הוא מתעלם מזה.)

פרננדו מספיק רק למשוך בכתפיו לפני שסרחיו ממשיך שוב. "אני חושב שמה שאנחנו באמת צריכים לדבר עליו, הוא זה." הוא מרים עיתון. הכותרת אומרת: 'פרננדו טורס עובר לליברפול?' כשפרננדו לא אומר דבר סרחיו מרים גבה. "זה נכון?"

פרננדו שוב מושך בכתפיו. (סרחיו יודע שזה אומר 'כן'.)

הפעם תורו של סרחיו למשוך בכתפיו. "התכוונת לחכות עד שתהיה על המטוס כדי לספר לי?"

פרננדו בולע את רוקו. "אה, ובכן. זה בכל הכותרות, הנחתי שתשמע."

"כן, טוב, לך תזדיין, פרננדו! לא הייתי צריך לשמוע את זה קודם ממך?" סרחיו יורק (רותח מכעס).

"לא יודע. חשבתי שתכעס."

סרחיו מנענע את ראשו. "למה שאני אכעס? אתה סוף-סוף עוזב את הגיהינום הזה."

"אל תקרא לזה ככה. _הגיהינום_ הזה הוא הבית שלי." הוא נעלב ופגוע וכועס (אולי בגלל שהוא מרגיש שפרידה נקייה תהיה הכי טובה, אולי כיוון שהוא יודע שהלב שלו יישבר בכל מקרה – אולי הכי טוב שזה יהיה עכשיו).

סרחיו מנענע את ראשו. "לא התכוונתי לזה ככה–"

"כן, שיהיה, סרחיו. אתה אף פעם לא מתכוון לשום דבר. בדיוק כמו שלא התכוונת לזה כשאמרת שאתה _רוצה_ לקרוא איתי, נכון?"

סרחיו מביט בפרננדו במבט חודר. "אני מתכוון לכל מה שאני _אומר_ , ננדו. אתה יודע את זה."

פרננדו חושב לפתע שהוא מבין. _בדיוק כמו שהתכוונת לזה כשלא אמרת שאתה אוהב אותי._ הוא מתרומם ממקומו ופונה לעזוב, וסרחיו לא הולך אחריו. אבל מאוחר יותר באותו הלילה הוא מתקשר אליו:

"פרננדו, היי."

"סרחיו."

"תקשיב, ננדו, אתה יודע שלא התכוונתי לזה ככה." _אתה יודע שאני אוהב אותך_ , הוא רוצה להגיד.

"כן. כן, אני מצטער על התגובה שלי. אני חושב שהכול פשוט... נפל עליי בפתאומיות. אתה מבין?"

סרחיו משחרר צחוק בהקלה. "כן, אני יודע. אתה בטוח לגבי זה, ננדו? אני מתכוון, ליברפול? זה פשוט כל כך רחוק, וקר, _ומשעמם_ , ו..." _אני לא שם. ואני לא חושב שאני יכול לשרוד בלעדיך (אני לא חושב שאני יכול לנשום בלעדיך). אל תעזוב אותי, בבקשה, אל תעזוב אותי_ , הוא רוצה להגיד.

"כן, סרחיו. אני בטוח."

סרחיו מהנהן אל תוך הטלפון, לא קולט אפילו שפרננדו לא מסוגל לראות אותו. "אני מקווה שתכבוש את העולם עם ליברפול, ניניו. אלא אם– אלא אם זה נגדנו, אז זה בטוח לא יקרה."

פרננדו נוחר. "ברור, סרחיו."

הם נשארים שקטים לכמה רגעים, ואז, "פרננדו?"

"כן?"

"אתה לא תשכח את מדריד, נכון?" _אתה לא תשכח אותי?_

"אפילו לא לשניה."

"טוב. תקשיב... אני רק רוצה שתדע ש–" ש _אני אוהב אותך (שתמיד אהבתי אותך)_ ,"אני שמח בשבילך. אני באמת שמח בשבילך."

~*~

סטיבי פרוש על הספה של צ'אבי, מחזיק תשבץ קרוב אל פניו כשהוא מנסה למלא את התשובות מתנוחתו על גבו. צ'אבי יוצא מחדר האמבטיה (שיערו עדיין רטוב מהמקלחת), ומרים גבה למראהו של סטיבן. "איך נכנסת?"

סטיבי מושך בכתפיו מהמקום בו הוא נמצא על הספה. "אני יודע איפה אתה שומר את המפתח הנוסף, חבר. זה די ברור, להשאיר אותו מתחת לשטיח הכניסה ככה."

צ'אבי נוחר ומגלגל את עיניו. "אני חושב שאתה מרגיש יותר מדי בנוח בבית שלי, אדון ג'רארד."

סטיבי מתעלם ממנו ומראה לו את התשבץ שלו. "תראה מה אני עושה, אלונסו. אני פותר _תשבץ_ ," הוא עוצר, ואז ממשיך, "בשבילך."

צ'אבי לא יכול לעשות דבר מלבד לחייך, ומזיז את רגליו של סטיבי כדי לשבת על ידו. הוא אומר, "צריך עזרה?"

סטיבי מנענע בראשו, מתרכז (באופן די מקסים) ולועס את העט שלו. "לא כרגע..."

צ'אבי מתרומם כדי להשיג תשבץ לעצמו ואז חוזר לשבת לצד סטיבן. אחרי כמה רגעים, סטיבן (עם התשבץ עדיין קרוב אל פניו) מפסיק לשים לב לתשבץ שלו ומתחיל לבהות בצ'אבי במקום. הוא מניח את התשבץ שלו ושולח אל צ'אבי חיוך עקום. "היי, מה זאת מילה עם ארבע אותיות למשהו יפהפה?"

( _סטיבן, מה אתה עושה? תפסיק עם השטויות האלה מיד_ , הוא אומר לעצמו.) (סטיבן נוטה לא להקשיב לעצמו.)

צ'אבי אפילו לא חושב על השאלה. "נפלא," הוא אומר.

סטיבן מקמט את אפו. "הו, התכוונתי להגיד–"   _'צ'אבי' [1]_, הוא חושב. "לא משנה," הוא מסיים.

~*~

צ'אבי בודק פעמיים כשהוא רואה מי מתקשר אליו. _סרחיו ראמוס_ , כתוב על צג הפלאפון. _אין סיכוי_ , חושב צ'אבי אלונסו. (זה פשוט לא שכיח עבור צ'אבי לקבל שיחות מהשחקן של מדריד).

הוא עונה לטלפון ועונה (בהיסוס), "סרחיו?"

"היי, צ'אבי."

"היי..." מביך.

"תקשיב, התקשרתי בגלל– תשמור עליו, טוב?"

 _אממ. מי?_ "סרחיו–"

"ותגיד לכולם שאם הם רק יעזו להניח אצבע על הראש שלו אני אבוא באופן אישי ואכסח להם את הצורה."

 _אוקי, ברצינות. מה קורה כאן לעזאזל?_ "סרחיו, אני באמת לא יודע מה–"

"ו– תגיד לו שאני מתגעגע אליו. תגיד לו שאני אוהב אותו."

עם המילים האלו הוא מנתק. צ'אבי מתיישב עם גבה מורמת, בוהה בפלאפון שלו במבט ספקני. הוא מנער את ראשו, נאנח. _המדרידיסטים האלה כל כך מוזרים_.

~*~

פפה יושב על יד פרננדו, שיושב על יד צ'אבי. שלושתם מדברים ביניהם כשסטיבי נכנס, ניגש אל פרננדו מיד ומתחיל איתו שיחה. הוא עומד באופן מביך מול פרננדו, אפילו לא מבחין בצ'אבי ובפפה. פפה בועט בסטיבי כדי שיזוז קצת (הוא חוסם את הטלוויזיה!), וסטיבי מחייך אליו באישור ונותן בעיטה לצ'אבי, כמו דרך להגיד 'שלום', לפני שהוא מסתובב בחזרה אל פרננדו.

פפה קם לרגע כדי לחטוף בירה נוספת, וסטיבי תופס את מקומו על יד פרננדו (המקום שעל יד צ'אבי היה פנוי כל הזמן הזה).

"ממזר," פפה קורא (צוחק) אל סטיבי בעוד שהוא לוקח את המקום על יד צ'אבי.

סטיבי מגחך. "היי – שמור על השפה שלך!"

פפה צוחק, ופתאום שם לב שצ'אבי לא (למרות שצ'אבי הוא בדרך כלל היחיד _שתמיד_ צוחק מכל דבר מעט שנון שיוצא מהפה של סטיבן). הוא דוחף אותו, שואל בשקט, "מה לא בסדר?" הוא חושב, _אוי לעזאזל, דחקתי את צ'אבי הצידה מאז שפרננדו הגיע. הוא בטח מתגעגע אליי._

צ'אבי מניד בראשו, קם ממקומו, אומר במהירות בזמן שהוא עוזב, "אני צריך להתקשר למישהו."

סטיבי מרים את מבטו (עירני מודאג מהסס), "מה לא בסדר? הוא בסדר? פפה, מה עשית לו?"

פפה מנער את ראשו (באשמה). "זאת אשמתי. התעלמתי ממנו–"

סטיבי פותח את פיו וקוטע אותו, "פפה, אני חושב–"

אבל פפה עוצר אותו, "סטיבי, בבקשה, תן לי להתמודד עם זה. זאת הבעיה שלי. אתה לא צריך תמיד להיות הקפטן."

הוא מתרומם מהמושב, עוזב את החדר כדי לחפש את צ'אבי (לא מבחין במבט המבולבל על פניו של סטיבן). הוא שומע אותו לפני שהוא רואה אותו. הוא בטלפון עם מישהו (מיקל ארטטה), ופפה מופתע לשמוע כמה כאוב נשמע קולו של צ'אבי כשהוא אומר אל המכשיר בקול חרישי, "אני לא יודע מה לעשות. זה כאילו– זה כאילו אני לא חשוב יותר. זה כאילו פאקינג לא אכפת לו יותר." הפסקה בזמן שהוא מקשיב, ואז, "אני יודע שזאת לא אשמתו של פרננדו, אני לא מאשים אותו. אבל אולי הוא יכול להיות פחות–" שוב פעם הפסקה, ואז אנחה (עייפה ועצובה), לפני שסוף-סוף (עם מעט יותר רכות), "אני פשוט– אוהב אותו."

עיניו של פפה מתרחבות. _אלוהים אדירים, הוא מאוהב בי._ הוא מתפרץ לחדר, מנופף בידיו. "צ'אבי."

צ'אבי עוצר, פיו פתוח במעין "o" מופתע, והוא לוחש במהירות אל הנייד, "אה– אני אתקשר מאוחר יותר, מיקל."

הוא סוגר את הפלאפון, ונאנח. "פפה, אני יכול להסביר–"

פפה קוטע אותו, "צ'אבי, אתה לא צריך. אני לגמרי מבין. זה נורמאלי שמישהו נמשך למישהו שהוא עובד איתו – במיוחד כשהוא מוכשר באופן קיצוני ועוד נראה טוב מעל הכול..."

הוא עוצר כשהוא רואה שצ'אבי מנסה לא לצחוק. כשצ'אבי רואה שפפה הבחין בזה, הוא מכחכח בגרונו, החיוך על פניו מתפוגג מעט. "פפה... אני לא... נמשך אליך."

פפה נאנח. "אני יודע שאתה מאוהב בי, צ'אבי. שמעתי אותך. אתה לא צריך להכחיש את זה, אחי. זה פשוט ש... אני לא כזה–"

צ'אבי נאנח שוב. " _פפה_. אני לא מאוהב _בך_."

גבותיו של פפה מתכווצות בבלבול. "מי עוד זה יכול להיות? היחידים בחדר היו אני, פרננדו ו–"

(ביחד)

"סטיבי."

" **סטיבי?!** "

קולו של פפה יוצא גבוה ומלא הלם, הוא מיד מביא את אגרופו אל פיו בעיניים רחבות. קולו של צ'אבי יוצא רך ונבוך, הוא עושה הכול חוץ מלהתמוטט אל תוך הכיסא שמאחוריו ולקבור את ראשו בידיו.

הקול שלו שקט כשהוא אומר, "אני יודע."

~*~

עברו חודשים מאז שפרננדו ראה אותו. הוא תוהה איך זה יהיה – הוא תוהה אם סרחיו יתחנן בפניו לחזור, אם הוא יתרגש מלראות אותו, אם בכלל יהיה לו אכפת.

פרננדו זוכר דברים מזדמנים ממדריד. הוא זוכר את הדרך בה השמש זהרה על הדשא בחצרו הקדמית. הוא זוכר את הדגלים האדומים והצהובים תלויים ממרפסות בקיץ אחרי שהוא חזר מגרמניה (מעוך מובס שבור-לב) בשנת 2006. הוא זוכר את גוון עורו המדויק של סרחיו, כל שריר בגבו. (הוא זוכר את סרחיו.)

יש עוד דברים שהוא זוכר (איך זה היה _לפני_ ): איך הם בילו כל יום ביחד. הוא תוהה אם סרחיו מתגעגע אליו (באותו אופן בו פרננדו מוצא את עצמו חושב על סרחיו בכל פעם שהוא מתבונן בשקיעה), ואם הוא זוכר את צבע עיניו של פרננדו (כמו שפרננדו זוכר שהוא הלך לאיבוד בשלו).

פרננדו תוהה אם הוא עדיין יאהב את סרחיו, כשהוא יראה אותו אחרי כל הזמן הזה (זה לא כל כך הרבה, למען האמת – אבל זה מרגיש כמו שנים). הוא תוהה אם הרגשות שלו השתנו, או אם קצב הלב שלו עדיין יאיץ רק מלראות אותו.

לראות את סרחיו בפעם הראשונה במשך חודשים זה לא כמו שפרננדו רצה שזה יהיה. זה לא מתרחש כמו שהוא דמיין לעצמו: סרחיו על ברכיו, מתחנן אליו שיחזור, סרחיו יותר מדי מתרגש לראות אותו (לוחש, 'אני אוהב אותך' (סוף כל סוף) שוב ושוב באוזנו), סרחיו מתרגש לגבי הדברים החדשים שהוא עשה בליברפול (אין 'איך זה שם?' או "איך הקפטן הזה שלך מתייחס אליך?' או אפילו 'אתה אוהב להיות שם?').

(הוא מבין שסרחיו לא השתנה בכלל מהפעם האחרונה שהוא ראה אותו, מבין ש _הוא_ זה שתמיד משתנה. הוא מבין שסרחיו הוא עדיין הנער מסביליה עם תשוקה לפלמנקו ולכדורגל, שאוהב לשיר כשהוא שיכור (ואפילו כשהוא לא), שיוצא להליכות באמצע הלילה בגלל שהוא חסר מנוחה.)

במקום זאת, פרננדו מקבל חיוך (הוא התגעגע לחיוך של סרחיו), חיבוק מהיר (חזק חמים ( _ידידותי_ , פרננדו מחליט לבסוף)), וקול שמח (הוא מייחל שהוא היה מלא געגוע, שהוא היה נוסטלגי, שהוא היה מוכיח שסרחיו _התגעגע_ אליו – לעומת איך שסרחיו נראה בסדר גמור בלעדיו) שאומר ברכות, "פרננדו."

"סרחיו. היי."

סרחיו מחייך אפילו יותר (מה שקצת מרגיע את פרננדו  – פרננדו הוא עדיין פרננדו, וסרחיו הוא עדיין סרחיו), ומניח את ידו בחיבה על לחיו של פרננדו, מלטף אותה. "ננדו, תראה מה מזג האוויר האנגלי הטיפשי הזה עשה לעור שלך!"

פרננדו מגלגל את עיניו לפני שהוא נוגע בלחיו בחוסר מודעות. "זה לא עד כדי כך גרוע..."

סרחיו צוחק ברכות (פרננדו מיד מתגעגע לצחוק הרועש והגס שלו). "אתה צודק – השיער שלך הוא הבעיה האמיתית, ניניו."

פרננדו לא יודעת הרבה דברים, אבל יש כמה עובדות בלתי ניתנות להכחשה שהוא יודע על עצמו. הוא נהנה מתה בימים חמים, ומקפה בימים קרים. הוא איש של משפחה. הוא אוהב כדורגל. הוא משחק במועדון הכדורגל ליברפול. כשהוא היה בן שש, הוא החליט שהוא רוצה ללכת בדרכו של סבא שלו. כשהוא היה בן עשרים ושלוש הוא הבין שהוא לא יכול לעשות את זה (יותר). הוא שקט, ביישן, נחוש. ו– הוא (עדיין) מאוהב בסרחיו.

~*~

חודשים אחר כך, בעוד קריאה אל הנבחרת, צ'אבי רץ קדימה כדי להצטרף אל פרננדו (וסרחיו, שעסוק בלצחוק על משהו שסנטי אמר) ותופס בידו. "ננדו, אני רוצה לדבר איתך."

פרננדו מרים גבה אבל ממשיך ללכת בקצב של האחרים. "על מה?"

"סטיבי."

הגבות של פרננדו מתרוממות אפילו יותר גבוה, וצ'אבי שם לב שסרחיו הפסיק לצחוק והסתובב אליהם (כדי להקשיב?) למשמע שמו של סטיבי (סרחיו לא יודע טוב אנגלית, אבל הוא יודע בדיוק מה _סטיבי_ אומר).

גם פרננדו שם לב לדרך בה העיניים של סרחיו פתאום סקרניות (מקנאות), אז הוא מחליף לאנגלית. "מה איתו?"

צ'אבי מכחכח בגרונו ומגרד את גבו (תמצית העצבנות). "טוב. אה. אני יודע שאתה אוהב את סטיבי והכול, כולם אוהבים אותו, אבל–"

סרחיו קוטע אותו (עוד מילה שהוא מכיר היא–), "אוהב?" ואז הוא מחייך ואומר באנגלית עם מבטא כבד, "אני אוהבבבב אותךךךך צ'אביייי."

צ'אבי מגלגל את עיניו, לא במצב רוח למשחקים (כי זה נראה שסרחיו מנסה להפריע להם בכוונה) (למרות שחיוך עולה על שפתיו), "אני יודע שאתה אוהב אותי, סרחיו."

סרחיו מלטף את ראשו ואז מסתובב אל פרננדו – מזמר, "ננדו אהובבבב[2] אותיייי."

סרחיו לא מבחין בדרך בה פרננדו מאדים (לא מבחין בדרך בה הוא מחייך), אבל צ'אבי כן שם לב לכך. _הו_ , הוא מבין – שיחת הטלפון של סרחיו לפני כל אותם החודשים לפתע הגיונית. _אופס_ , הוא חושב, זוכר איך התנהג כאילו היא מעולם לא התרחשה, לא מספר לאף אחד. _שיט_ , הוא מעווה את פניו, מקלל את עצמו בדממה על שהוא כזה אידיוט (וגם מקלל את סרחיו על שלא היה ברור מספיק, ואפילו הולך כל כך רחוק ומקלל את כל האנשים בנבחרת על שלא נתנו לו לדעת בדיוק _כמה_ קרובים סרחיו ופרננדו). סרחיו רץ אל ססק, מחבק אותו בשובבות. "פרנססק אהוב אותי!"

ססק צוחק, דוחף את סרחיו ממנו, מסביר לו בספרדית, "סרחיו, זה 'ססק _אוהב_ אותי', לא 'אהוב אותי'. אלא אם אתה מבקש ממני, כאילו, ססק, תאהב אותי."

סרחיו מהנהן כשהוא חוזר אל צ'אבי ופרננדו, כורך את זרועותיו סביב הכתפיים של שניהם. הוא מסתובב אל צ'אבי קודם, חוזר על מה שהוא אמר קודם, "אני אוהב אותך, צ'אבי." ואז הוא מסתובב אל פרננדו, שוב פעם חוזר על עצמו (כאילו הוא שכח כל מה שססק בדיוק אמר לו), "פרננדו אהוב אותי." (או אולי זה היה 'פרננדו, תאהב אותי).

~*~

צ'אבי שוב פעם עוצר את פרננדו, הפעם כשהם לבדם. הוא מסתכל עליו במבט חודר. "לשנינו יש בעיות."

פרננדו מרים גבה. "באמת?

צ'אבי מהנהן. "אני–" הוא עוצר ונאנח, חושב על הדרך הכי טובה לגשת לנושא (מחליט לבסוף ללכת עם המילים החכמות של פפה). "פרננדו, אתה יודע, זה נורמאלי לגמרי להרגיש משהו למישהו שאתה עובד קרוב אליו, במיוחד כשהם נראים טוב–"

המבט הנבוך והמבולבל על פניו של פרננדו גורם לצ'אבי להפסיק לדבר ( _אולי זאת לא הייתה הדרך הכי טובה_ …, הוא מהרהר לעצמו). "אממ. צ'אבי. אני שונא לבשר לך את זה, אבל– אני לא... אני לא... אני לא מרגיש משהו אליך, אם זה מה שאתה מודאג לגביו."

צ'אבי מגלגל את עיניו ופולט נחרה. "אני לא אידיוט. אני מדבר על–"

ואז שניהם אומרים בו זמנית:

"אתה וסטיבי?"

"אתה וסרחיו."

עיניו של צ'אבי מתרחבות. "אני וסטיבי?!"

פניו של פרננדו הן העתק מושלם של פניו של צ'אבי. "סרחיו ואני?!"

צ'אבי מרים אצבע באוויר. "אוקי. מה לגביי ולגבי סטיבי? בגלל שבאמת–"

פרננדו מנער את ראשו, מבולבל לחלוטין. "סרחיו ואני _רק_ חברים, צ'אבי–"

"זה כל כך בולשיט ואתה יודע את זה."

"ולהגיד שאין לך רגשות לסטיבי זה לא?"

צ'אבי נועץ בו מבט. "תקשיב, _פרננדו_. באתי אליך כי אני יודע שלשנינו יש בעיה. בסדר?"

"ואתה רוצה ל...?"

"לתקן אותה."

~*~

מאוחר יותר באותו הערב צ'אבי מציע לקנות לאיקר בירה.

"צ'אבי, לא."

"איקר. זאת בירה אחת. בירה אחת לא תעשה לך שום דבר רע."

אז איקר מסכים ואחרי כמה רגעים של ישיבה שקטה צ'אבי מכחכח בגרונו. "אז... ספר לי על סרחיו ועל ננדו."

איקר נוחר. "אתה באמת חושב שבירה אחת יכולה לכסות את זה?"

~*~

כשהם שוב פעם בחדר הלוקרים של ליברפול (אחרי שכולם עזבו, חוץ מצ'אבי שעדיין עשה הקפות סביב המגרש כדי לטהר את מחשבותיו מדברים שונים (סטיבי)), פרננדו מבקש מפפה, "אז, ספר לי על סטיבי וצ'אבי."

פפה בוהה בו בהלם. "אתה _יודע_ עליהם?!"

"צ'אבי רוצה שאני אעזור לו עם זה."

פפה מזעיף את פניו. "הוא ביקש ממך עזרה ולא ממני?! הוא משוגע?"

"פשוט שתוק ותעדכן אותי."

~*~

כשסטיבי סוף-סוף יוצא מהמקלחת עם מגבת למותניו, מצפה שלא יהיה אף אחד בחדר ההלבשה. אז הוא מופתע לשמוע שני קולות (במהרה הוא משייך את הקולות לפפה ופרננדו) מדברים על צ'אבי.

זו השמיעה של פפה אומר, "צ'אבי מאוהב בו," שתופסת את סטיבן לא מוכן, שגורמת לו למעוד על התיק שנזרק על הרצפה ברשלנות על ידי פרננדו עשר דקות קודם לכן.

פניו של פפה מתעוותות בגועל כשהוא מביט מטה אל סטיבי. "או, פאק, סטיבי! אתה יכול בבקשה להתכסות?! אתה הולך להשאיר אותי עם טראומה לכל החיים–"

סטיבי מאדים במבוכה, ממהר למשוך את המגבת לכסות אותו פעם נוספת. "שתוק, פפה. זאת לא אשמתי שהשארת שם את התיק המטופש שלך."

פרננדו מרים את ידו בביישנות. "זה הייתי אני."

"שיהיה," סטיבי רוטן, בבירור עצבני. ואז הוא מכחכח בגרונו (במבוכה). "אז, במי צ'אבי מאוהב?"

העיניים של פפה מתרחבות. "שמעת את זה? אלוהים, מה הקטע שלך עם לצטט–"

פרננדו קוטע אותו, אחרי שהוא שמע את כל הפרטים (העקובים מדם) של "פפה וצ'אבי" (לימים לבוא, פפה יגיד שלצ'אבי הייתה ההזדמנות שלו עם פפה והוא הרס אותה, ובגלל זה הוא הלך לדבר השני הכי טוב: סטיבי), ויורה אל פפה מבט, "זה אירוני, אתה לא חושב?"

פפה צוחק מכל הלב, מתעלם מההשלכות של זה. "זה היה טוב, ניניו."

סטיבי מרים את ידו למעלה, מבולבל לחלוטין. "אז, בחזרה אל _צ'אבי_ –"

פפה קוטע אותו, "זה לא מישהו שאתה מכיר, סטיבי. שום דבר שאתה צריך לדאוג לגביו."

סטיבי (מנסה שהאכזבה לא תבלוט בפניו) אומר, "אני עדיין רוצה לדעת."

"אני לא יכול לספר לך."

"אני הקפטן שלך. אתה חייב לספר לי."

פרננדו מגחך בשקט. "אאוץ', משתמש בקלף הקפטן, הא?"

פפה מלקק את שפתיו (מנסה לחשוב בסתר על שמות אפשריים אותם הוא יכול לקשר לצ'אבי), "זה מיקל. החבר הכי טוב שלו, אתה מכיר אותו. ארטטה? משחק בשביל _הכחולים_." מבט של גועל חולף על פניהם של כל השלושה.

(פפה לא יכול שלא לשים לב לשמץ הקל של – מה זה? עצב? הרס? – שברון לב על פניו של סטיבי.)

סטיבי מתחיל, "ליברפול הם קסם–"

"אברטון הם טרגדיה[3]," גם פפה וגם פרננדו משלימים, חיוכים קטנים על פניהם. סטיבן זורח בגאווה אליהם – למרות הכאב בליבו והצריבה בעיניו.

כשסטיבי עוזב פפה קורא אליו, מחייך (באהדה) (סטיבי מקלל את עצמו על שהוא מושפע באופן כל כך ברור), "היי, קפטן – אם אתה אי פעם צריך לדבר או משהו, אנחנו כאן בשבילך – אתה אף פעם לא תצעד לבד[4], אתה יודע."

סטיבי מהנהן ובולע את רוקו כמה פעמים כדי להקל על הגוש שתקוע בגרונו לפני שהוא משיב, "תודה, חבר," ויוצא החוצה. הוא מנסה (נכשל) להתעלם מהכאב החד בחזהו למחשבה על _צ'אבי ומיקל_. (הוא חוזר על זה לעצמו בשקט כשהוא הולך, לראות איך זה מרגיש. _מיקל וצ'אבי. צ'אבי ומיקל. ארטטה ואלונסו. אלונסו וארטטה. כחול ואדום_.) הוא עוצר כשהוא רואה את צ'אבי במרחק – עדיין במגרש, עושה הקפות – והוא מוכרע לרגע על ידי הרגשות (המוחבאים) שמשתחררים (שוב פעם). בזמן שהוא צופה בו, הוא חושב, _אולי הלב שלי יפסיק לפעום בכל רגע, ואני אהיה משוחרר מהסבל שלי._ הוא חושב, _אם זה יקרה, זאת תהיה אשמתו של צ'אבי._ הוא צופה בו עוד קצת לפני שהוא מתחיל ללכת בחזרה למכונית. הוא מסיק, _'צ'אבי וסטיבי נשמע הכי טוב בעיני.'_

~*~

הם עמדו לשחק מול ריאל מדריד בעוד כמה שבועות, אז סטיבי חשב לצפות במשחק של ריאל מדריד בסוף השבוע הזה. (הוא מזמין את צ'אבי להצטרף אליו. צ'אבי מסכים.)

סטיבי מהנהן באישור כשהוא רואה את המשחק. "הם טובים."

"כן," צ'אבי מסכים. "יש להם המון שחקנים מוכשרים. יש את ראול–"

"קסיאס."

"קנבארו."

"ראמוס."

צ'אבי מרים את מבטו אל סטיבי. "פרננדו אוהב אותו." הוא לא יודע למה הוא אומר את זה (אולי כדי לנסות לרמוז לסטיבי ש _הוא תפוס, כעיקרון._ ש _אין טעם לאהוב אותו._ ש _אתה אמור לאהוב אותי במקום_ ).

סטיבי נראה מופתע מההתפרצות האקראית. "וואו, לא ידעתי את זה."

צ'אבי מהנהן, אומר (מעט מריר), "כן. טוב. אני מניח שאתה לא מכיר אותו טוב כמו שחשבת שאתה מכיר." _טוב כמו שאתה מכיר אותי_ , הוא רוצה להגיד.

סטיבי (שוב פעם) נראה מופתע מהמילים של צ'אבי. הוא מסתכל עליו כמה רגעים ואז זז קרוב יותר (כמעט הרגל של תת המודע שלו). "כן. אני מניח שלא." מאוחר יותר, אחרי שהמשחק נגמר, סטיבי מדבר שוב (כאילו לא היה רווח של שלושים דקות בשיחה), "אבל יש לו מזל, אתה יודע."

צ'אבי נאנח (פתאום עייף). "מי? סרחיו?"

אבל סטיבי מנענע בראשו. "לא. טוב, אני מניח שהוא גם. אבל התכוונתי לננדו."

צ'אבי מסתובב כדי להסתכל עליו (וכשהוא עושה זאת הוא מביא את כל גופו לכיוונו, גורם לברכו לגעת בירכו של סטיבי). "למה אתה מתכוון?"

סטיבי מביט בו (מקווה שאולי הוא מעביר _משהו_ עם המבט הזה שהוא נותן לצ'אבי). "אני מתכוון– אני מתכוון שיש לו מזל שהוא מסוגל לספר לאחד שהוא אוהב שהוא אוהב אותו. נותן לי– אני לא יודע– תקווה או משהו."

צ'אבי בולע את רוקו, סוף-סוף מסתכל הצידה ומנענע את ראשו. "הוא לא, אבל. סרחיו לא יודע אפילו."

סטיבי אומר (מאוכזב מובך מותש), "הו."

צ'אבי מכחכח בגרונו, דוחף אותו קלות. "זה המקרה עם כולם, אבל, נכון?"

סטיבי מהנהן (מובס), מסתובב בחזרה אל הטלוויזיה ומתרחק (מעט) מצ'אבי, אומר בשקט (חושב שצ'אבי לא ישמע אותו (מקווה שהוא ישמע)), "זה סיפור חיי."

(צ'אבי שומע אותו.)

~*~

איקר מחזיק את השלט בידו ומקפיא את התמונה אחרי הגול של ליברפול. סרחיו והוא צופים משחק ישן, מנסים לקבל את התחושה של הקבוצה (איקר, לפחות, עייף מכל המשחקים של ליברפול שהוא ראה בשבועיים האחרונים).

איקר מתחיל, "אנחנו חייבים לוודא–"

אבל הוא מופרע על ידי סרחיו (שלא שמע אפילו דבר אחד ממה שאיקר אמר לאורך כל המשחק) (שצופה במסך (שנעצר בדיוק אחרי שהשחקנים החוגגים התחילו להתפזר, תמונות של פרננדו וסטיבי חרוטות במוחו) עם גבה מכווצת בבלבול), "אתה לא חושב שפרננדו וג'רארד–"

"לא," איקר אומר בהחלטיות – זוכר את השיחה שלו עם צ'אבי.

"אבל, אני מתכוון– ראית–"

איקר מנענע את ראשו בנוקשות. "אני חושב שאתה מפספס משהו, סרחיו." הוא מחזיר לאחור את המשחק לנקודה בה פרננדו קופץ על גבו של סטיבי. הוא מצביע על המסך, כשהוא מראה שעיניו של סטיבי צופות בצ'אבי, וידו כרוכה בחוזקה סביב מפרק ידו של צ'אבי, מושכת אותו אל מה שהיה (עכשיו) חיבוק של ארבעה גברים.

 _הו_ , סרחיו מבין. _אז כל הפעמים שצ'אבי דיבר עוד ועוד על סטיבי, זאת הייתה_ –

(אהבה.)

~*~

סרחיו עונה כבר אחרי הצלצול הראשון. "הלו?"

"היי, סרחיו. זה אני, ננדו."

"ננדו? היי... מה קורה?"

פרננדו מכחכח בגרונו. "טוב.יש לנו משחק ביום רביעי, ואני לא רוצה שום רחשי טינה – לא משנה מה קורה."

חיוך מתפרס לאט על פניו של סרחיו והוא נשמע בקולו כשהוא אומר, "אוקי. שום רחשי טינה, לא משנה מה. ואם אנחנו מנצחים, אתה חייב לבוא לבלות איתי אחר כך."

פרננדו נוחר (מגלגל את עיניו). "ואם _אנחנו_ מנצחים, אתה חייב לבוא לאן שאני אלך לבלות. מה שכנראה יהיה בר כלשהו כדי לחגוג."

"אאוץ'. אכזרי."

"תמיד, סרח," פרננדו קורן, גורר את אצבעות רגליו על הדשא כשהוא הולך, מקשיב בתשומת לב לסרחיו (לנשימות שלו).

"אל תדאג, ניניו. זה לא יקרה בכול מקרה."

פרננדו לועג, "אוי, בבקשה."

סרחיו מחייך. "טוב. _אם_ אתם חבר'ה מנצחים, אז אני מבטיח שכל _הקבוצה_ תבוא לבר שאתם רוצים לחגוג בו."

"אל תהיה יותר מדי בטוח בעצמך, ראמוס. אני לא רוצה לגרום לכם לבכות, או משהו כזה."

"אתה לא," הוא עונה. "אני רק מקווה שאתה לא הולך לבד, או מה שזה לא יהיה."

פרננדו לגמרי מחייך עכשיו, נראה כאילו הוא לא מסוגל להפסיק. "זה 'לעולם לא תצעד לבד', אידיוט."

סרחיו צוחק. "פשוט תתכונן להדהוד של 'Hala Madrid' בברנבאו. כשתשמע את זה, אתה _תרצה_ לצעוד לבד לכמה ימים."

"סרחיו, זה לא הגיוני אפילו."

עוד צחוק. "היי – ניסיתי, טוב?"

~*~

(ליברפול 0-1 ריאל מדריד. בחדר ההלבשה של ליברפול.)

קארה (שאוהב קריוקי) עומד על אחד הספסלים, פניו אדומות כשהוא שר, "When you walk through a storm…"

סטיבי דוחף את צ'אבי, מחייך כשהוא שולח את ידו לכיוון קארה. "הוא הולך לרצות לשיר הלילה. מכיר כמה מקומות קריוקי טובים?"

צ'אבי צוחק בזמן שהוא פושט את חולצתו. "ננדו ואלברו כנראה יודעים יותר טוב ממני לגבי מקומות קריוקי טובים, סטיבן."

סטיבן (בוהה בשפתיו של צ'אבי, חושב שהן מושלמות) מהנהן וצועק אל הספרדים האחרים, "היי – איפה יש מקום טוב לקריוקי?"

קארה צועק, קופץ מהספסל ומתקדם אל עבר סטיבי כשהוא כורך את ידו סביב כתפו ומצביע עליו לשאר הקבוצה. "הקפטן כאן אוהב אותי, בחורים. אני חושב שהוא הבהיר את זה הלילה!"

סטיבי דוחף אותו הצידה (הולך בחזרה למקומו על יד צ'אבי), צוחק כשהוא משיב, "אוקי, חבר. אל תקבל שום רעיונות."

פרננדו ניגש אליהם בלהיטות. "אני מכיר את המקום _המושלם_."

~*~

(בר, במדריד.)

איקר מקרב את הבירה אל שפתיו.

גוטי מצביע על המיני-במה שבמקום. "כן. זה היה רעיון נהדר, איקר. לשמוע חבורה של אנשים שרים–"

איקר נאנח (האכזבה שלו מחליקה החוצה). "לא רציתי להיתקל _בהם_. המקום האחרון שהבנים של ליברפול ילכו אליו הוא בר קריוקי."

סרחיו מהנהן לאט. הוא מחזיק את הבירה בשתי ידיו ולא שותה אותה אפילו, כשפתאום–

"סרחיו!" קול קורא. (קול שכולו יותר מדי מוכר).

סרחיו בוהה עוד לפני שהוא מסתובב בכלל (יודע כבר למי שייך הקול, יודע כבר שהוא _לא_ רוצה לשמוע אותו כרגע), ואומר ביובש, "פרננדו." הבעת הפנים שלו משתנה (נופלת) כשהוא רואה מי מאחורי פרננדו (כל _פאקינג_ הקבוצה של ליברפול).

החיוך של פרננדו מהוסס רק מעט למשמע טון הדיבור של סרחיו ( _בדיוק הבסנו את ריאל מדריד בברנבאו_ ) כשהוא מתקרב. "היי, אמרת בלי רחשי טינה."

סרחיו נאנח. "מה אתה עושה כאן?"

פרננדו מסתובב כדי לראות מי עוד בבר (כמה שחקנים של מדריד משוטטים מסביב). "נראה שנשארת נאמן למילה שלך."

סרחיו נועץ בו מבט חודר. "לך תזדיין. עקבת אחרינו לכאן או משהו?"

פרננדו מנענע בראשו לשלילה. "קארה אוהב קריוקי."

 _מניאק_ , סרחיו חושב. "הו," הוא אומר.

איקר קם ממקומו, שולח אל פרננדו, "משחק טוב," לפני שהוא עוזב. שאר השחקנים נותנים ברכות שקטות (מעוכות) לפני שהם נעלמים גם.

סרחיו מושך בכתפיו וממקם את הבירה שלו על הבר. "אני אראה אותך מאוחר יותר, פרננדו."

פרננדו תופס את מפרק כף ידו. "היי, הבטחת."

"שיניתי את דעתי."

פרננדו נאנח, מנענע בראשו. "בבקשה תישאר." ואז הוא מסתובב להסתכל על שאר הקבוצה (עדיין מחכה לתגובה של סרחיו), כשהוא רואה את קארה מסתובב בהתרגשות אל סטיבי, וסטיבי נחרד לחלוטין בתגובה.

~*~

קארה מסתובב אל סטיבי. "אוקי, נער. בגלל שזה היה רעיון שלך, אתה ראשון לשיר."

סטיבי מיד מתחיל לנער את ראשו. "הו, לא אתה לא. אני. לא. שר." (הוא אומר את זה לאט, כאילו הוא מדבר אל ילדים.)

צ'אבי צוחק, עוזר לקארה לדחוף את סטיבי לכיוון הבמה. "בבקשה, סטיבי. בבקשה תשיר!"

סטיבי נועץ בו מבט (משהו שצ'אבי לא ממש רגיל אליו באופן אישי), " _לא_."

"בשבילי?"

_אה, פאקינג לעזאזל!_

פפה צועק מהמושב שלו (שלמען האמת די קרוב לבמה – אז אין צורך בצעקות) (ברור שהוא כבר הספיק לצרוך כמה בירות), "צ'אבי, _אתה_ תבחר שיר שסטיבי ישיר!"

צ'אבי נראה מבולבל (קצת, וקצת מעוצבן – באופן של "פפה, תסתום את הפה שלך"). "תנו לסטיבי לבחור לעצמו."

סטיבי נוחר. "אם אני הולך לשיר, אתה הולך לבחור את השיר, צ'אב."

פפה מחייך (בשובבות). "צ'אבי, תבחר שיר שמראה איך אתה _מרגיש_ לגבי הקפטן, כן?"

צ'אבי שולח אליו מבט חודר ואומר דרך שיניים חשוקות, " _חוסה מנואל_."

פפה נראה כאילו הוא לא שם לב (סטיבי מסתכל, משועשע). "כן, כן. אנחנו אוהבים את הקפטן שלנו, לא?" הוא מסתובב אל כולם, שמהנהנים בהסכמה, לפני שהוא מסתובב בחזרה אל צ'אבי. "תראה לו שאנחנו מעריכים אותו, צ'אבי. תבחר שיר שמראה _איך אתה מרגיש_ כלפיו."

סטיבי צוחק. "כן, _בבקשה_ , צ'אבי. בשבילי?"

צ'אבי נאנח, בוהה בכולם באופן פתטי, כשהוא מקבל הודעה. הוא מביט בפלאפון שלו – _פרננדו טורס_ , כתוב על הצג. הוא מביט למעלה כדי לראות את פרננדו בצד האחורי של הבר, מחייך אל צ'אבי ומצביע אל הנייד שלו (סרחיו עומד מאחוריו, ידיו על מותניו, נראה זועף (מובס מריר קודר) בגלל חגיגת הניצחון (צ'אבי פתאום מרגיש רע בשביל סרחיו. _הוא לא צריך להיות מוכרח להיות כאן_ , הוא חושב)). צ'אבי לוחץ על "צפה בהודעה" וקורא: _הנה ההזדמנות שלך. נצל אותה!!!!!!_ (צ'אבי נאנח ומהנהן – יודע שפרננדו צודק).

צ'אבי עובר על רשימת הבחירה של השירים ובוחר אחד. הוא מתרחק, מחייך (בעידוד) (בביישנות) אל סטיבי. (סטיבי מרגיש חסר נשימה לכמה רגעים.)

סטיבי אומר (די בביישנות), "'Honey and the Moon?' אני לא מכיר את השיר, חבר."

צ'אבי צוחק, דוחף את המיקרופון אל ידו של סטיבי. "פשוט תשיר את זה."

סטיבי לוקח נשימה עמוקה וצוחק קצת כשהוא מתחיל לשיר, "לא יודע למה אני עדיין מפחד–" בהפסקה הוא צוחק קצת יותר ומחליט שהכי בטוח זה פשוט לבהות בצ'אבי, "–אם לא היית אמיתי הייתי ממציא אותך–" כולם צוחקים, צועקים, מעודדים, אבל לצ'אבי... _לצ'אבי_ יש חיוך (מקסים) על הפנים והוא בוהה בסטיבי באופן שגורם לבטן של סטיבי להתהפך, " _–עכשיו_." אבל פתאום, סטיבן מבין מה הוא שר. הוא עוצר, בוהה במסך (במילים) לרגע ארוך, לפני שהוא מסתכל על צ'אבי וצ'אבי מחזיר לו מבט (טעון). הוא מכחכח בגרונו ומניח את המיקרופון לפני שהוא הולך אל הדלפק ומזמין בירה.

פפה פתאום נראה עגמומי, ופרננדו נראה מוכה באיזושהי דרך.

~*~

"חכה. מה קרה עכשיו?" סרחיו שואל, מבט נבוך על פניו.

פרננדו נאנח ונאנק. "שיט. מסכן צ'אבי."

סרחיו תופס את ידו של פרננדו. "ננדו, _על מה_ היה הדבר הזה?"

"זה היה צ'אבי מספר לסטיבי שהוא אוהב אותו," פרננדו אומר לבסוף.

סרחיו נעמד, עיניו רחבות (כועסות מעט), "והמזדיין הזה דחה אותו?!"

פרננדו נוחר, דוחף את סרחיו בחזרה אל המושב שלו. "תירגע, סוס הרבעה."

סרחיו חוטף בירה, כעסו חולף במהירות כשהוא ממלמל, "זה בטח דרש הרבה אומץ, אבל – לספר לו, אני מתכוון. לעשות את זה. הלוואי שאני הייתי יכול לעשות את זה."

פרננדו מסתובב כדי להסתכל עליו. "בשביל מה אתה תרצה לעשות את זה? יש לך איזו אהבה בלתי נגמרת לאיקר שלא סיפרת לי עליה?" הוא מנסה לצחוק (לא בטוח מה עוד לעשות).

סרחיו מגלגל את עיניו, בועט בכיסאו. "לך תזדיין. אני פשוט– מצטער על הרבה דברים, אני מניח."

"באמת? כמו מה?"

 _כמו לא לספר לך שאני אוהב אותך כשהייתה לי ההזדמנות_ , הוא חושב. _בטח, בליברפול אוהבים אותך_ , הוא חושב. _אבל אני אוהב אותך גם_ , הוא חושב.

הוא שואל, "איך יכולת לעזוב את מדריד, ננדו?"

"מה?" זה תופס את פרננדו בהפתעה.

סרחיו חוזר על עצמו, "איך יכולת לעזוב את מדריד? אין אדם אחד במדריד שלא אהב אותך." הוא אומר את זה לאט (כמו מנסה לרמוז משהו).

פרננדו צוחק מעט. "אני די בטוח שהיו כמה אוהדים של ריאל מדריד שלא אהבו אותי."

סרחיו מנענע את ראשו. "לא אפשרי."

פרננדו (מרגיש את פעימות ליבו מאיצות) לא יכול אלא לחייך, אבל אז הוא אומר, "אף אחד לא ביקש ממני להישאר."

"אף אחד לא ידע שיש לו האפשרות."

"אף אחד לא ניסה." הוא עוצר לרגע, ואז, "הייתי צריך שינוי – רק רציתי להיות מאושר."

סרחיו מסתכל עליו (והמבט שהוא נותן לפרננדו מרגיש כמו – אהבה). "ליברפול עושה אותך מאושר?"

"כן," הוא מודה. "מה לגביך? מה עושה אותך מאושר?"

 _החיוך שלך, השיער שלך, הנמשים שלך_ , סרחיו חושב.

"אתה," הוא אומר.

~*~

צ'אבי (רוצה לירות בעצמו) מתקרב אל המקום שבו סטיבי יושב ומזמין גם בירה. הוא לועס את שפתו, ואז יורה החוצה (קולו נשמע מטורף/מובך/כאוב), "לא אהבת את השיר?"

סטיבי נאנח ומסתכל עליו. "פפה סיפר לי הכול, אתה יודע."

העיניים של צ'אבי מתרחבות והוא מסתובב במהירות להביט בגב ראשו של פפה. קולו הוא כמעט לחישה כשהוא שואל, "הוא סיפר?"

סטיבי מהנהן (הלב שלו כואב). "כן. אני לא יכול לדמיין איך זה. זה יהיה כמו שאני אהיה מאוהב בקארה – שזה בלתי אפשרי בשבילי, כעיקרון."

צ'אבי מתיישר (נראה מתריס). "אוי, לך תזדיין. אתה לא צריך לנפנף בזה מול הפנים שלי."

סטיבי מחזיק את ידיו למעלה (כולו חף מפשע ומתנצל). "וואו, לא. לא התכוונתי לזה ככה. אני פשוט לא יכול לדמיין איך זה ירגיש להיות מאוהב בחבר הכי טוב שלך–"

צ'אבי נוחר, "אתה לא תופס קצת מעצמך, סטיבי? אני מתכוון, אנחנו חברים לקבוצה – _חברים_ – אבל לא הייתי קורא לנו החברים _הכי טובים._ "

פיו של סטיבי נפתח מעט. הוא סוגר אותו, ובולע את רוקו, לפני שהוא בולע פעם נוספת, ולבסוף פותח אותו שוב, "מה?"

צ'אבי עוצר. "חכה. על מי דיברת?"

סטיבי (רוצה לחייך) (רוצה להגיד לו, _הייתי מת בלעדיך_ ) (רוצה להתפלל שצ'אבי מתכוון למה שהוא חושב שהוא מתכוון) אומר, "דיברתי על... מיקל. ארטטה. מאברטון."

(בזמן שהוא מחכה שצ'אבי ישיב, הוא אומר מתחת לנשימתו, "ליברפול הם קסם–")

"אברטון הם טרגדיה," צ'אבי מסיים אותו בעדינות. ואז הוא (סוף-סוף) מדבר, אחרי שהוא מכחכח בגרונו (שלוש פעמים), "אני– אה. אני לא... מאוהב במיקי." _אני מאוהב בך_ , הוא כמעט אומר.

סטיבי מרים גבה, דוחף אותו להמשיך. _בבקשה תגיד עוד, בבקשה תגיד עוד_.

צ'אבי מנקה את גרונו (שום פעם) והוא מסמיק ( _לך תזדיין, צ'אבי, קח את עצמך בידיים,_ הוא אומר לעצמו). "הייתה הפעם ההיא, אתה מבין. זה היה ערב קריוקי, וניסיתי להגיד לבחור ההוא – בחור טוב, באמת נראה טוב, לגמרי יכול לשחק כדורגל." הוא עוצר, לוקח לגימה מהבירה שלו, מנסה לא להילחץ יותר מדי, "בכל מקרה– ניסיתי להגיד לו איך הרגשתי– דרך שיר. אני לא יודע מה קרה, אבל הוא השאיר אותי מתנדנד. לא ניסיתי לתת לו לדעת מאז."

צ'אבי מסתכל למטה אל הבירה שלו. סטיבי – _סטיבי_ מסתכל על צ'אבי. הוא סופג אותו (או מנסה לעשות את זה). הוא לוקח את הבירה מידו של צ'אבי ומניח אותה על הבר. הוא תופס את מפרק כף היד שלו ומושך אותו קרוב יותר (רוצה להגיד, _ניסיתי להגיד לך שאני אוהב אותך מאז שקראת לי 'מר ג'רארד'._ רוצה להגיד, _אתה תמיד היית היחיד בשבילי._ רוצה להגיד, _אני אוהב אותך_ ), לוחש בעדינות (שר) אל תוך האוזן שלו (יד אחד מתגנבת בתחכום מסביב למותן שלו), "לא יודע למה אני עדיין מפחד, אם לא היית אמיתי הייתי ממציא אותך, עכשיו."

 

**הסוף.**

סרחיו לא יודע הרבה דברים על החיים – הוא לא יודע למה השמיים כחולים או למה כדור הארץ עגול – אבל הוא יודע כמה דברים על עצמו. הוא מסביליה. יש לו תשוקה לפלמנקו ולכדורגל. הוא רוצה לחשוב שהוא מדמם _בלאנקו_. הוא שר ורוקד במקלחת. הזמן האהוב עליו ביום הוא בדיוק כשהשמש שוקעת, כשכל השמיים הם אדום וצהוב וכתום. כשהוא היה ילד, הוא רצה להיות _מטדור_. כשהוא היה גדול יותר, הוא רצה להיות מאושר. הוא אוהב לילות זרועי כוכבים. הוא רועש, סוער, פראי. הוא להוט, דואג, שאפתן. אבל מעל הכול – הוא (באמת, באופן עמוק) מאוהב בפרננדו.

~*~

סטיבי מתעורר מוקדם והולך בשקט אל חדרו של צ'אבי. פפה בדיוק עוזב, אז הוא נותן לסטיבי להיכנס. סטיבי עומד בקצה המיטה של צ'אבי לכמה רגעים, לפני שהוא מטפס פנימה. צ'אבי, שעדיין חצי ישן, מלמל (עם מבט זועף על פניו) "תפסיק להרעיד את המיטה". סטיבי מחייך (בהתנצלות, באופן מקסים, באהבה), כשהוא מחליק אל הנקודה ליד צ'אבי. "מצטער." צ'אבי לא פוקח את עיניו, אבל הוא מגיב לקולו, שולח יד קדימה, עוטף יד אחת סביב פרק כף ידו של סטיבי ומביא אותו אל שפתיו. סטיבי (חושב שהוא מעולם לא היה מאושר יותר) מושך את צ'אבי קרוב יותר אליו, וכורך יד אחת סביבו. צ'אבי לוחץ את פניו אל צווארו של סטיבי, ומכסה חצי מגופו בסטיבי בחוסר סדר ( _אבל זה היה יפהפה_ , סטיבי יתאר את זה מאוחר יותר). סטיבן מחייך (חסר אונים), ומלטף (מנשק) את שיערו של צ'אבי.

צ'אבי נאנח נגד העור של סטיבי, ממלמל, "אני מצטער, אני עייף."

סטיבי מניד בראשו. "זה בסדר, חבר. אני בסדר ככה."

צ'אבי אומר, "אתה צריך לשים סרט או משהו."

סטיבי מהדק את זרועו סביב צ'אבי, לוחש אל תוך אוזנו, "אני מעדיף לראות אותך."

סטיבי יכול להרגיש את החיוך של צ'אבי כשהוא ממקם נשיקה בקצה פיו של סטיבי, בלסת שלו, בצוואר.

~*~

סרחיו ופרננדו נפגשו בבר בסביליה בערב חג המולד. הם נפגשו במשחק כדורגל. הם נפגשו בקריאה לנבחרת. פרננדו חושב שהוא התאהב בסרחיו לילה אחד על חוף הים, כשסרחיו הודיע לו שהנמשים שלו נראים כמו החול. סרחיו חושב שהוא התאהב בפרננדו ברגע שהוא ראה אותו. כל מה שהם (באמת) יודעים זה שהם התאהבו זה בזה מתחת לאורות העיר מדריד.

~*~

סטיבי אוהב דברים רבים. הוא אוהב ארוחות ביתיות. הוא אוהב לנצח. הוא אוהב להתעורר באמצע הלילה ולראות את הירח זורח דרך החלון. סטיבן ג'רארד – אתם מבינים – סטיבן אוהב את צ'אבי אלונסו. הוא אוהב להקשיב לפעימות הלב של צ'אבי, אוהב לנסות להתאים את ראשו לחזהו של צ'אבי (למרות שזה די בולט) כדי לנסות לשמוע אותן כשהם לבד. הוא אוהב לשיר (בצורה גרועה) אל אוזנו של צ'אבי, כי הוא היחיד שמעריך את הקול ("היפה," צ'אבי אומר) של סטיבי ("הא. אני לא משועשע ממך עושה צחוק ממני," סטיבי משיב). סטיבן ג'רארד – אתם מבינים – אוהב את (מאוהב ב) צ'אבי אלונסו.

~*~

ישנם רגעים רבים שהופכים את החיים שלך למה שהם. ישנם הרגעים שאתה מנסה לשכוח – הפעמים שבכית וכאבת ודיממת ונשברת. ואז יש את הרגעים שנמשכים לנצח – הפעמים שצחקת ושרת ורקדת – _ואהבת_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. במקור, סטיבי שואל את צ'אבי מהי מילה עם 6 אותיות ל-Beautiful, וצ'אבי עונה לו Lovely. השם המלא של צ'אבי, בו סטיבי משתמש שם, הוא צ'אבייר.
> 
> 2\. סרחיו בעצם אומר "love me", אבל זה אמור להיות "loves me". אם הוא משמיט את ה-Sת או שהמשפט לא נכון, או שהוא מבקש שיאהבו אותו.
> 
> 3\. חרוז ליברפולי: Liverpool are Magic, Everton are Tragic.
> 
> 4\. לעולם לא תצעד לבד הוא ההמנון של ליברפול.
> 
> [זה](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJUGp2cCuu8) השיר שסטיבי שר. מקסים.


End file.
